galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Hive Link
A Robot Hive Link is an experimental piece of arcane technology that allows a group of robots, usually the size of an army, to combine into essentially a single vessel. It consist of a cube basically the size of an airship ton, with hundreds of one inch thick cables covering its outer surface. The cube is hollow, allowing up to 4 medium sized creatures to board the vessel. The cube can link up to 100 robots of up to huge size into a single vessel. Typically, they combine into a spherical or cylindrical shape. Combining all of the robots to the link takes one hour. Seperating into its component robots is much easier, requiring only 1 minute for complete separation. Size: The tonnage of the vessel is based off of the number and size of the robots in the group. Each huge robot is a single ton, 3 large creatures form one ton, 10 medium or 20 small. All of the Ships other factors are based off of its tonnage. Hull: The hull of the airship is the same material the robots are made out of, typically iron. Whenever the vessel takes hull damage equal to one ton of hull points, it loses one ton. Engine: The combined thruster power of the robots acts as a single engine for the vessel. It acts as an energy engine that doesn't require one hour to build power, the hour it takes to form the link is enough. Its acceleration isn't restricted to 10 mph either. Each ton of robots generates 5 PF per hour. After 12 hours of continuous use, the robots must recharge their power cells, requiring 8 hours of rest. The vessel also counts as having steering engines and an engine swivel, increasing its manueverability by 7. The cube itself generates 1 PF allowing it to float, though not necessarily fly. Template: Since the vessel doesn't have a typical airship engine, it gains the high flying template with a max range of 5000 ft. Traveling any higher causes damage to the delicate circuits inside the cube, and each round it goes above this roof the vessel takes 1 hull point of damage. Crew: While the cube has the capacity to hold four creatures, the vessel doesn't require a crew to pilot it. The Link is capable of combining the processing power of the robots and is able to control the vessel. There is a command station inside the cube that allows the occupant to control the ship if they choose. Special Rules: Many of the robot's weapons and defensive systems combine to to become more powerful. *''Force Fields- The combined force fields of the robots are extremely powerful. They provide an extra hull point per ton to the vessel. While the force field is active, the vessel can't be critically hit and the vessel heals 1 hull point per round. *''Laser Weapons-'' At any one time roughly one quarter of the robots in the group can fire in a single direction. The laser barrage can be fired in either a dispersed or focused pattern. In a dispersed pattern, The vessel makes a single ranged attack and hits one square per robot firing in the same direction. Creatures in this area take the robot's laser damage(typically 2d10). In a focused pattern, the lasers act as a single powerful energy lance that does an extra damage dice per robot firing(typically 2d10+1d10 per robot). Against Vehicles, this lance does 1 hull point per 3 robots firing. On a critical hit, the lance also starts a 10ft square fire on an enemy vehicle. Either pattern follows the same rules for laser weapons. *''Quantum Lashes- Quantum lashes essentially give the vessel a melee attack. Any creature that comes within 20ft of the vessel is immediately attacked, and if hit takes the 2d10 force damage. A vehicle within 20 ft automatically takes 1 hull point of damage each round it remains that close. *''Rockets''- Robots with rockets can fire them in a barrage similar to laser weapons. Each additional robot firing in the same direction increases the area the rockets hit by 10ft and increases the reflex DC by 2. Against vehicles, the rockets do 1 hull point per 2 rockets fired and have a 50% chance of starting a 10ft square fire.